kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Vampires
"Let's Play Vampires" is the 6th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 110th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy wants to become a vampire. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo and Quack Quack playing a game of Me-Me-Nopoly. A figure sneaks up behind a bush near them and tips it over, but Kaeloo assumes that it was just the wind. The figure continues to sneak up behind Quack Quack. It is revealed to be Stumpy wearing a Ratman costume with two straws in his mouth. He tries to bite Quack Quack's neck and Kaeloo, shocked, asks what he is doing. He explains that he is "Stumpycula" the vampire, and he wants to bite everyone. Kaeloo decides to give him a therapy session. Stumpy explains to Kaeloo that he has a recurring dream about being eaten by a dumpster, and then when he wakes up, he sees the dumpster staring at him. Kaeloo asks what that has to do with vampires, and Stumpy explains that he just thinks vampires are cooler than dumpsters. Kaeloo tells him it's not cool to be a vampire, and she and Quack Quack perform a song about all the disadvantages of being a vampire. Stumpy completely misses the point, so Mr. Cat shows up and offers to take charge of the situation. He sets up a slideshow later that night and explains how vampires originated from "Dracula", a book by a man called Bram Stoker. He accidentally pulls up a slide woth Bad Kaeloo in it before moving on to the final slide, and then blatantly tells Stumpy that vampires don't exist. Stumpy throws his costume in the trash. Kaeloo is impressed by how easily Mr. Cat got proof that vampires don't exist. He explains that it's one of his passions. He then holds up a picture of Bad Kaeloo, and Kaeloo starts tk get angry, but she panics when she sees Quack Quack get bitten by a bat yogurt and turn into an actual vampire. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that he was wrong; vampires do exist. Stumpy begs Quack Quack to bite him as well. Mr. Cat decides to shoot Quack Quack with a bazooka. The first time, Quack Quack teleports away. The second time, he plugs the bazooka with a fist so it explodes, injuring Mr. Cat. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat he deserved it. The sun comes out and Quack Quack turns into a bunch of bat yogurts and leaves, with Stumpy following him. Kaeloo catches one of the yogurts. After a complex science experiment, Kaeloo finds out the way to save Quack Quack and makes a device to do it. Mr. Cat suggests stabbing him in the heart with a carrot, but Kaeloo objects. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat make their way to an old castle in the middle of a graveyard, where Quack Quack (now calling himself Count Quack Quackula) is hiding. Stumpy refuses to let them in, but they ignore him and walk inside. They come to a place with three coffins, one of which contains Quack Quackula. Stumpy tells them that they'll have to guess which one it is, thinking that they won't be able to, but they quickly find the right one since it has empty yogurt containers right outside it. Stumpy grabs the coffin and runs away with it, and the other two chase him. A confusing chase scene ensues, with everyone running through all the doors in a hallway. Finally, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat meet up, each holding a coffin. They find out that neither one of them has the right coffin, and the ones that they have with them just have sheep inside. Stumpy takes Quack Quackula outside to "save" him. Since it's a sunny day, Quack Quackula turns into a pile of ash. Kaeloo uses her machine to turn the pile of ashes back into normal Quack Quack, but finds that his beak is missing. Stumpy, inside the castle holding the still-vampirized beak, pierces himself with its fangs and turns into a vampire. He happily runs outside, having learned nothing from what happened to Count Quack Quackula, and turns into a pile of ash. The pile of ash says "Ow". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Bat Yogurts Mentioned Characters * Dracula Trivia * The org-yurt from the episode "Let's Play Ecologists" appears in this episode again and plays a vital role in the plot. * "Dracula" by Bram Stoker is referenced. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * Stumpy mentions having gone to the therapist before; this may be a reference to "Let's Play Jump Rope". Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Vampires" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 3 Episodes